Soñar
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: El hecho de soñar esta reservado para los humanos, ¿Será que el nosferatu logrará recuperar una pequeña porción de lo que creyó perdido entre sangre y dolor?


_**Al fin he vuelto! *aplausos y ovaciones* Si, muchas gracias xD.**_

 _ **Buenas noches/días/tardes mis queridos lectores, aquí vengo a traer un pequeño relato que hace un buen tiempo estaba rondando por mi cabeza. No me linchen si Alucard no se ve tan machote como es normalmente es que quise mostrarlo más humano.**_

 ** _Hellsing es de Kouta Hirano y la historia si es mía._**

 ** _Cualquier mensaje, queja reclamo, opinión, etc pueden enviarmela como mensaje privado o comentario._**

 ** _Buena lectura..._**

* * *

 **Soñar**

¿Qué es soñar para un vampiro? Esa pregunta siempre taladraba la mente del nosferatu. No era tumbarse en su ataúd hasta el atardecer del otro día, entregándose al dulce adormecimiento que trae consigo la mañana. Tampoco era espiar a su joven pupila o a su Ama cuando tenía insomnio o muchísimo menos quedarse sentado mirando a la nada de su mazmorra con rostro inexpresivo.

Han pasado tantos siglos que el éxtasis del sueño ha sido reemplazado por la ansiedad de la sangre y la emoción de la mantanza pero, siempre al volver, reflexionaba como solo un vampiro puede hacerlo, hundiéndose en su mente, desprendiéndose de lo físico para llegar a su alma encadenada a esa carcasa de carne preternatural que es su cuerpo, volviendo una y otra vez a los escasos recuerdos que tiene de esa acción tan humana de dormir y soñar. Éstos comportamientos no siempre pasan inadvertidos por la líder de Hellsing quien, buscando mantener a raya su curiosidad y preocupación, pide con fría monotonía los informes de cada misión que Alucard da con vagos detalles para después bajar a los sótanos a molestar un rato a su pupila para caminar luego por los jardines y pasillos de la gran mansión familiar chocando de vez en cuando con Walter en su desorientado deambular.

Las cortinas del cuarto de la líder se llenan del suave aroma de las rosas que están colocadas con esmero en un jarrón japonés mientras ella se prepara para dormir, con suerte Alucard no la espiará esta noche como ha venido haciéndolo las últimas dos o tres semanas. Peina sus preciosas hebras doradas en una trenza que acomoda en su hombro derecho mientras su piel tostada busca con desespero algo del calor de la mullida cama. Al dormir empieza a soñar, sus padres, Walter, un fondo que parece un laberinto de rosas blancas sobre las cuales cae el sol del mediodía con su calor balsámico y, muy en el fondo, una sombra tristona la observa, Alucard sin duda, entrometiéndose en sus sueños de nuevo. ¿Por qué está aquí? sería la primera pregunta que Integra se haría si tan solo no estuviera tan acostumbrada a él pero otra pregunta sale tímidamente a la luz, ¿Él puede soñar?

-Ya he olvidado que se siente eso, Integra.- La suave y varonil voz del vampiro la sobresalta, pareciera que estuvieran hablando frente a frente, ambos despiertos y en sus cinco sentidos, pero ella sabe que no es más que un producto de su imaginación.- ¿Y qué tal que no lo fuera, Integra? ¿Qué tal que te dijera que quiero volver a soñar?

-¿No lo haces cada que el sol sale?- El vampiro niega con un gesto resignado muy inusual en su rostro burlón.

-Lo que hago en el día es vivir en carne de otro lo que me he negado, sentir la luz del sol en la piel y ver el cielo encendido en todo su esplendor.- Una afirmación como aquella no puede ser más que un disparate más pero, a sabiendas de que trata con un vampiro centenario, no sería tan extraño pensarlo.- Quiero volver a ver ese mundo inocente que era mi miente cuando aún era humano, cuando, al finalizar una guerra y salir triunfante me recostaba con mi esposa en mi regazo y la acariciaba como te estoy acariciando ahora- Una lejana sensación en la piel de la frente de la líder envía un placentero escalofrío por toda su espalda. Una mezcla de incredulidad y un poco de comprensión se aloja en el pecho de la Hellsing mientras escucha su relato.- pero lo que veo cuando intento soñar es dolor, sufrimiento, oscuridad y niebla. Es lo que soy ahora.-

-¿No has pensado que el simple hecho de querer soñar ya es un sueño?- Replica Integra con tono calmo mientras acomoda los tirantes de su camisola de dormir color rojo.- Al menos no te has extraviado del todo Alucard

-¿Por qué lo dice, Ama?- Su voz suena curiosa, la sombra se remueve inquieta mientras va tomando una forma material cada vez más nítida.

-El hecho de soñar está ligado a tu humanidad, y el deseo de hacerlo es una forma de hacerte notar que por más vampiro y asesino que seas sigues siendo un humano.- Su explicación solamente hace que la sombra se hunda en un silencio meditabundo para después deshilacharse con la luz del sol que va muriendo en el horizonte dejando una fragancia a rosas y violetas y una sensación tibia.

El sol se levanta en la realidad y la vida en la mansión también arranca su frenético trajinar sobre las oscuras mazmorras. Pero el Conde ahora se siente satisfecho, ya no sueña con la oscuridad ni con el dolor, solamente ve una pradera atravesada por un gran río de aguas cristalinas en el que el sol no se apaga y su castillo se recorta imponente en el borde de un gran acantilado. Al fin lo logró. Pudo soñar.


End file.
